


Mother’s Day Weekend In Lockdown

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex needs a nap, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: Alex and Maggie share an unforgettable Mother’s Day weekend with their family as they prepare for the birth of their twins.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125
Collections: Secret Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge, Secret Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second contribution for the Secret Sanvers Mother’s Day challenge and I combined it with the Lockdown challenge as well. I hope you enjoy this fluffy Sanvers story. There are 3 chapters in total, the first one will be posted today and the remaining two tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this story. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story is a continuation of one that I started in my 25 Days of Christmas Series you can find those chapters in order here: Day 7: Gingerbread Houses https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674596/chapters/51916846  
> Day 9: Snow Storm https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674596/chapters/52084789  
> Day 15: Santa Claus https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674596/chapters/54804955  
> Day 10: Sledding https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674596/chapters/52122664

Maggie walked out of the bedroom and gently closed the door behind her. Work had been hell today, but she was grateful to be home with her family for the rest of the weekend. Freshly showered and with her clothes in the laundry she was finally safe to go see her family. 

Jamie was probably with Eliza working on school stuff, and Alex would be in their office working. Deciding to not to bother Alex right away in case she was in a meeting, Maggie detoured towards the stairs. She climbed up to the second floor, and heard giggling coming from the playroom. 

Maggie was never more grateful for her mother-in-law than she was right now. Eliza had moved in with them in February, a move that was meant to be temporary while the elder Dr. Danvers looked for a place to live in National City. But then the pandemic happened and everything changed. Eliza took a leave of absence from her job, in order to help keep an eye on Jamie while Alex worked from home and Maggie was still working. Maggie didn’t know if they could have made it without her help, especially since Alex’s pregnancy hadn’t been the easiest. 

She knocked on the door and entered a moment later, smiling when she saw that Jamie and Eliza were playing a game. Gertrude was asleep in the sun on the floor beside her daughter. Her eyes opened when she heard the door and excitedly she got up to greet her human. Maggie patted her on the head as she waited for Jamie to finish her turn and come over to give her a hug. 

“Mommy!” Jamie said, getting out of her chair to hug her. Maggie knelt down and pulled her daughter into a proper hug. Jamie’s hugs were the best thing in the world beside her wife’s and Maggie couldn’t get enough of them. 

“Hey, my love.” 

“Mommy!” Jamie said again burying her head against Maggie’s shoulder. Maggie’s heart melted. Just like her mom, Jamie was having a hard time with the lockdown too, and despite reassurances worried whenever Maggie or Eliza left the house. 

“I’m here, Jay. I’m okay.” Maggie reassured. She exchanged a look with Eliza. She hugged the little girl tighter. “I love you Jamie.” 

“Love you too, Mommy.” Jamie said softly. 

“Everything okay?” Maggie asked Eliza softly. 

“Yeah, she just missed you. She took a nap in Alex’s office earlier and was fine after that.” Eliza paused. “Wish I could say the same about my daughter... she’s been in a mood today.” 

Maggie’s eyebrow raised. “Oh?” 

“Yeah, pretty sure I heard yelling coming from downstairs earlier when I went to the bathroom. You might want to go check on her, she wouldn’t tell me what was going on. She pretended everything was fine, when Jamie was in there.” 

Maggie sighed. She loved Alex, she really did, but Alex had been so stressed lately and Maggie wished that she would slow down. At 35 weeks pregnant with twins, Maggie knew that they were in the home stretch and Alex could give birth at any time. She wanted Alex to be able to relax during these last few weeks, but things at the DEO had been insane, and Maggie was about ready to call J’onn and Winn and tell them to shove it. 

“I’ll go check on her.” Maggie said softly. She kissed Jamie’s head. 

“Why don’t you finish your game with Grandma, and let me spend some time with Mama and the later we’ll have supper and watch a movie, okay?” 

“Yay!” Jamie clapped her hands and moved back to the chair and picked up her cards. Maggie went over and gave Eliza a hug. 

“Thank you, Mom.” Maggie said. 

Eliza smiled. “Anytime.” She paused and leaned closer to Maggie’s ear. “See if you can get my daughter to take a nap. I’ll keep Jamie busy for a while.” 

Maggie grinned. “Will do. But I think it might be easier to get the munchkin to take a nap at this point than my beautiful wife.” 

“I’m not a munchkin Mommy!” Jamie said automatically. Maggie smiled, she loved their joke. She pulled away from Eliza and ruffled Jamie’s hair. 

“You’re my munchkin, Jay.” Maggie replied, kissing her hair before turning and walking out of the door.  


“Run the numbers again!” Maggie could hear Alex’s voice through the basement turned office door. “This should work... the math makes sense.” She could picture Alex standing at her desk, running her fingers though her hair. 

“I’m sorry, Director, But I’ve run it three times, the sample is still positive.” One of the techs replied. 

Maggie heard a crash as Alex threw something across the room and knew it was time to intervene. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Alex looked up at the click and Maggie saw her face soften slightly when she realized who was walking into the room. 

“Fine... let’s take a break, Agent Wilson. I’ll work on the numbers and the math again and call you back.” 

“Understood, Ma’am.” The video went dark. 

Alex sighed. “Hey babe.” Maggie’s heart went out to her. Eliza was right, Alex looked tired. 

“Hey, beautiful.” Maggie moved over and kissed her softly, before pulling her into a hug. “Are you doing okay?” 

Alex nodded and much like her daughter had done a few moments before, she put her head on Maggie’s shoulder and sighed. Maggie gently rubbed her back feeling how tense she was. All of this stress wasn’t good, not for Alex and not for the babies. She pressed a kiss to Alex’s head and took her hand. She led her over to the couch in the corner and motioned for her to lay down. 

“You can’t keep doing this Alex... all of this stress isn’t good for you or the twins.” She rubbed Alex’s bump gently, feeling one of them kick. She knelt down next to the side of the couch. 

“I know, but I need to finish this formula. We don’t need an alien virus to be out there causing problems along with Covid-19.” Alex said, quietly, throwing her hand over her eyes. She had a headache, and she felt tired. She hadn’t left the house in 45 days and everything was getting to her. 

“Your work is important, I’m not arguing with you on that. I’m just trying to remind you that you are important too. I don’t want you to get sick from stress or this virus or anything else.” Maggie ran her fingers gently through Alex’s hair. 

Alex sighed, and she moved her hand to grab Maggie’s. “I know. I’m just going a little crazy I think. Hormones aren’t helping anything either. I’ve felt like crying or throwing things all day.” She paused and motioned towards her breasts. “Not to mention I had to switch to a nursing bra already because I’ve already started leaking...” Her voice dropped low. “And I’ve been horny as hell all day, but I can’t seem to get off. I get so close and then.... no where.” 

Maggie frowned. “Sounds like you’ve had a crappy day, babe. I’m sorry.” 

Alex shrugged. “It’s alright. I just miss my body sometimes you know... it’s like it has a mind of it’s own now. Bad enough I don’t have control over anything outside of this room, but then my own body decides to rebel too. That’s hard.” 

Maggie understood that. She knew that Alex had a thing about control, which was to be expected considering her job and her childhood. It was something that they had in common. She leaned down and kissed Alex softly. 

“What can I do?” She asked, pulling back just enough to look into Alex’s eyes. “Do you want to tell me how you want touched and I’ll help you get off?” Orgasms were always the best way to get Alex relaxed and sleepy, and she knew that Alex wouldn’t be able to relax or sleep until she came anyway, so it was a win win. 

Alex was quiet for a moment. “Sure, but can we use the toy? Might be more comfortable for me... that was part of the problem earlier, couldn’t find a position that didn’t hurt my back.” 

“Would riding me work? That way you could choose the depth and the speed?” 

Alex shrugged. “I’m not sure. But we could try.” She wrinkled her nose. “This just seems unsexy... making a plan like this. I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about my love... you are always sexy to me. I just want to make sure that you are going to be comfortable and that you feel good. I always want you to feel good, Alex.” 

Maggie gently kissed her neck and she felt her wife shiver. 

“Don’t tease, Maggie please. I’m already on the edge.” 

“Sorry.” Maggie apologized. She pulled away and stood up. She held out her hand for Alex to take and gently helped her sit up and then stand up. 

Alex sighed and grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb across Maggie’s knuckles needing that connection. Maggie smiled and together they walked hand in hand up the basement stairs and back to their bedroom. Eliza was just walking downstairs from the upper floor and she smiled when she saw them. 

“Have a good nap.” She said with a wink and Alex groaned. Maggie just smiled. 

“Thanks Mom.” Maggie said, as she opened the door, dragged her mortified partner inside and shut the door behind them. Alex moved to the bed and groaned as she flopped down on the blankets. 

“Ugh, I’m never going to be able to look her in the eye again.” Alex said, leaning back against the pillows and resting her hand on her belly. Maggie smiled as she pulled off Alex’s socks. 

“Yes you will. She’s a grown woman, plus she was pregnant with you once. I’m sure she understands exactly what you are going through right now.” Maggie placed a kiss on a scar on Alex’s shin and then moved up to help take off her shorts. 

Alex’s bump was big now and Maggie smiled at the sight of it. She couldn’t wait to meet the twins to hold them and to see Jamie and Alex interact with them. She knew Alex was a little bit insecure about her size. She had gained more weight with this pregnancy than she had with Jamie, which was to be expected, but Maggie could tell that it bothered Alex. Maggie thought that she was the sexiest woman alive and even pregnancy and all of the sometimes not so glamorous changes didn’t change that. 

Maggie took one of those changes now, There was a dark line that ran down the center of Alex’s stomach from her belly button and down into her underwear. Alex was a bit weird out by it’s presence, but Maggie thought it was cool. She traced the line with her finger and then with her tongue. She felt Alex shift, opening her legs and with a grin Maggie moved in between them. She ran her fingers over Alex’s center through her underwear, moaning when she found just how wet and ready Alex was. 

“Baby, you are soaked.” Maggie said, gently moving her underwear to the side, and touching her soft wet skin. 

“Yeah, I have been all day.” Alex said, her eyes flitting shut. “Oh god, that feels good.” 

Maggie grinned as her fingers made a few circles over Alex’s clit before pressing inside, first with one and then two fingers. 

“Mags, the toy.” Alex reminded her, but Maggie hadn’t forgotten. 

“I know, babe. Just want to get you ready first.” 

Alex huffed. “I’m more than ready, just get the toy please.” She growled, very much not in the mood for foreplay. Then she sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Maggie pulled out gently and placed a kiss on Alex’s clit, before moving to pull her underwear down Alex’s legs. “I know... it’s okay.” She said gently. “ I just don’t want to hurt you.” 

Maggie moved towards the nightstand on her side, and pulled out a lock box. She keyed the code and grabbed their purple strap-on, it’s harness and the bottle of cleaner. 

“Be right back.” She said gently, moving towards their en-suite bathroom. 

She undressed quickly, gave the dildo through cleaning, rinsed and dried it off, before moving back out into the bedroom. 

She smiled when she saw Alex’s hand was between her legs. Maggie quickly put the dildo into the harness and got it settled into place around her hips, before moving back on to the bed and in between Alex’s legs. 

“How do you want to do this, love?” 

“I think you are right, riding you might be the best idea.” Alex said, sitting up. Maggie nodded and laid down. She smiled up at her wife, as Alex stripped off her t-shirt and bra. God she looked so sexy. She watched in awe as Alex straddled her hips and slowly lowered herself onto the purple toy. 

Alex groaned. “Fuck.” 

“Feel good?” Maggie sat up a little. She grabbed Alex’s hips, giving her more support. 

Alex nodded and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back as she found a rhythm that seemed to be working for her. “Yes, so good. This was just what I needed.” 

Maggie sucked in a breath, feeling the dildo rub against her clit with every movement of Alex’s hips. “You look so beautiful right now Alex.... seriously you have no idea how sexy you are when you ride me like this.” 

Alex’s eyes opened and she met Maggie’s gaze. “Really?” 

Maggie nodded. She leaned forward and kissed her softly. “Really. I love you so much.” 

Alex let out a whimper, and Maggie could tell that she was getting closer. “What do you need, babe?” 

“Touch my clit... please. I’m so close.” 

Maggie smiled, humming in pleasure as she reached down in-between them and used her thumb to rub circles over Alex’s clit. 

“I know, babe... I can feel how close you are. God, I can’t wait to watch you come. So sexy... I love it when you come for me, my good girl.” Maggie said, deliberately hoping that her words would help spark the fire. Sure enough, Alex’s body froze mid thrust, and her body shook with pleasure as she cried out. She felt forward and Maggie gently wrapped her arms around her, holding, whispering words of love and encouragement as Alex came. 

“I love you so much, Alex. So beautiful, my beautiful Alex.” 

Alex sighed, and Maggie gently maneuvered them so she could pull out and so Alex would be more comfortable. She took off the dildo and the harness and carried them to the bathroom, before washing her hands and then climbing back into bed next to her wife. Alex had a sleepy smile on her face, and Maggie grinned at her as she pulled the covers over them both. She placed a kiss on Alex’s lips and then wrapped her arms around Alex’s body so she was the big spoon. 

“Comfortable?” She asked quietly. 

“For now.” Alex mumbled. “Thank you.” 

“My pleasure.” Maggie said, kissing the back of her neck. 

Alex mumbled something that Maggie couldn’t make out, but Maggie knew it didn’t matter, because a few seconds later Alex was asleep. 

Maggie sighed, and moved her hand down to cup Alex’s belly. She felt a kick and then another one and smiled. She closed her eyes, trusting that Eliza would wake them up in a little bit for dinner she joined her wife in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated edit: I originally had written that Alex was 32 weeks pregnant. That was an error, it has been corrected to 35 weeks.


	2. Saturday Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jamie share a moment, while Maggie and Eliza bond in the kitchen. Then they all get a Mother’s Day Eve surprise that none of them were expecting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely comments I’ve received so far! I’m glad you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. Here is Chapter Two! I hope you enjoy! All mistakes are my own!

The clock on the mantle read 6:30pm and all was quiet and peaceful in the Danvers Family home. 

Jamie climbed up onto the couch, next to Alex and Gertrude. 

“Mama can you read this?” She asked, waving a picture book in her hand. 

Alex put down her magazine and smiled at her daughter, ignoring once again the Braxton-Hicks contractions that had been bothering her all day. 

“Sure peanut.” Alex gently took the book from her and looked at the title. “ _Curious George goes to an Ice Cream Shop_ , by Margret and H.A Rey.” 

Jamie giggled. “George is going to get into trouble.” She curled up against Alex’s side. 

“He always does, doesn't he?” Alex said, as she opened the book and began to read. 

Maggie stood in the doorway, watching the scene before her. She felt a hand touch her back, and she smiled as she looked up to see Eliza watching them too. “They are so cute aren’t they?” Maggie commented quietly. 

Eliza nodded. She gently motioned for Maggie to join her in the kitchen and after one last look at her girls Maggie followed her. 

“I remember Jeremiah doing the exact same thing with Alex, when she was her age. They would sit on the couch for hours and read books.” Eliza sighed at the memory. She moved to grab her apron from the hook on the wall and began to pull out ingredients for dinner. Maggie watched her for a moment and then joined her, grabbing a second apron off the hook and getting a cutting board and a knife from the dish rack. 

They worked in familiar silence. Saturday night dinner had become a thing shortly after they had come back from Nebraska when Maggie’s Uncle had died. Everyone wanted to spend more time together, and even though Kara was with Clark and Lois in Argo City for an extended vacation, the rest of them made Saturday nights family time. 

Tonight they had agreed on tacos, and Maggie was chopping up tomatoes and onions while Eliza worked on the tortillas and the meat, both steak and chicken. They worked in perfect harmony born out of many family dinners, and Maggie found Eliza’s company relaxing. She could remember many nights helping her mother in the kitchen after school, and hadn’t realized just how much she missed it, until she started cooking with Eliza. It was their time, and once Alex realized how much it meant to both of them, she left them alone and chose to spend one on one time with their daughter instead. They would have to adjust once the twins came, but Maggie figured they had time. 

“You okay?” Eliza asked softly, breaking the stillness. 

Maggie nodded. “Yes, just thinking about the twins being born. We are going to have to do a lot of adjusting, but it will be worth it.” Maggie grinned. “I can’t wait to meet them.” 

Eliza smiled. “Me too.” 

Maggie turned and looked at her Mother-in-law, at the woman who took in her underwing and had become closer to her in these past few years than her own mother had been in a lifetime. 

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you thank you. I hope you know that Alex and I wouldn’t have gotten through these past few months without you. Thank you for being there for us. I’m sorry you haven’t been able to find a place yet.” 

Eliza paused and smiled. “I think we can blame the lockdown for that one. But seriously, thank you. I know this situation has been crazy for all of us, but believe me when I said that I really have enjoyed being here with you all. Jamie is adorable, like a tiny version of you and Alex combined. But I think most of all, I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you better. I hope you know how much I love you Maggie. You are such a joy in my life. All of our lives have been better because of you and if you would have asked me years ago if Alex and I could tolerate living under the same roof with each other again, I would have called you mad, but here we are.” She paused thoughtfully. 

“But I would be lying if I said that I don’t miss my own space. I’m looking forward to the end of this quarantine, helping you with the twins for the first few weeks and then moving on and letting you get back to your own lives.” Maggie nodded, totally understanding where she was coming from. Eliza reached over and patted her hand. “No matter what happens though, Saturday Nights will always be family nights, okay? Work disasters pending of course.” 

Maggie chuckled. “So about tomorrow...” She said changing the subject. “I think we should just order brunch and just make it a lazy Mother’s Day. All of us could use a day off.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Eliza agreed. “The fact that I get to spend it with my girls is the best part. I’m sad Kara can’t be with us, but I’m sure she’ll manage to surprise me somehow, like she does every year.” 

“When I woke Jamie up this morning, she was making presents for all of us, she said, so we will see what that means.” 

Eliza laughed. She was about to say something more when Jamie came running in. 

“Grandma, Mama wants you.” Eliza and Maggie exchanged a look of curiosity, and then Maggie moved around to keep an eye on the meat and flipped over another tortilla shell. 

Eliza washed her hands and quickly moved into the living room, leaving Jamie with her mother. 

“What did Mama want with Grandma, Jay?” Maggie asked quietly. 

Jamie hopped up on a chair and stole a piece of tomato from the bowl. She leaned conspiratorially towards her mother. 

“Mama had an accident on the couch. I think she needs Grandma’s help to clean it up.” 

It took Maggie’s brain a minute to fully understand what that meant, but luckily she was already turning off the stove just as Eliza yelled from the living room. “Maggie! It’s time.” 

“Coming!” Maggie yelled in return, trying to quickly clean up. 

“Mommy?” Jamie was suddenly a bit scared both by the yelling and by the sudden panic going on around her. Maggie paused to kneel down in front of her and pull her into a hug. 

“Everything is okay, Jamie. Mama didn’t have an accident. Her water broke which means it’s almost time for you to meet your siblings.” 

Jamie’s eyes widened. “Oh.” She was quiet for a second and Maggie pushed back a lock of Jamie’s curly hair. “Does it hurt, having babies?” Her mama seemed like she was in pain and Jamie didn’t want her mama to be hurt. 

“Yeah, but don’t worry. We are going to the hospital and the doctors are going to give Mama medicine to help it not hurt so much. Mama is going to be fine okay. I promise.” Maggie said, giving her a kiss on the head. Eliza appeared in the doorway and Maggie pulled Jamie in for a hug. 

“I love you munchkin. You stay here with Grandma and have dinner and once you have finished eating and get ready for bed, I’ll call Grandma and give her an update. Hopefully by then your siblings will be born, and I’ll have some pictures.” She hated the fact that due to the virus, policy had changed and only one visitor per patient was allowed on the L&D floor, and it was recommended that they stay there to limit their exposure. Maggie wouldn’t be able to come home tonight to check on Jamie, and it meant that neither Eliza nor Jamie could come with them and they would have to wait until they came home to see the twins. 

“Ok Mommy. Love you.” Jamie said quickly before running to Eliza’s side and allowing her grandmother to pick her up. Maggie felt torn, she knew that she needed to be with Alex, but it was obvious that her baby was scared and she wanted nothing more than to comfort her until she was going to be okay. 

“Go Maggie.” Eliza said, gently. “I’ve got her. Jamie will be alright.” 

Maggie took a breath and nodded, running into the living room to collect her wife and they moved swiftly towards the car and didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> So I know that I said that I would publish both chapters 2 & 3 today, but when I was proofreading them I realized that I had this whole beautiful section where Jamie got to meet the twins at the hospital, and then realized that in this current pandemic that would not be possible, so I have to change a couple of things and I need just a little bit more time to finish and edit it. Chapter 2 proved to be a bit more easier to change since I only had one line, but Chapter 3 is a bit more challenging. I promise I will have it for you tomorrow. Thank you for your patience! :)


	3. Sunday and Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins have arrived and Maggie and Alex bond with them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all, thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos! I really appreciate your feedback and support! I hope you enjoy this final chapter! Happy Reading! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own! (Speaking of I realized that I typed that Alex was 32 weeks pregnant in the first chapter. It should have been 35 weeks. I am going to go back and edit that now. Sorry!)
> 
> (Edit 6/2/20: I was working on another story for this universe that takes place before this and realized that Jamie should have been six in this instead of five. I am editing that now. Sorry! )

Alex woke up, still feeling beyond exhausted. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked up at the clock. 2:30am. She had fallen asleep almost as soon as Baby #2 had been born and she trusted that Maggie had things handled until she got a few hours of rest. She looked around the room and smiled at the sight before her of her wife, shirtless, one of their tiny babies on her chest as she rocked softly in a rocking chair. Maggie had her hand in a bassinet and Alex assumed that the other baby was in there. 

It had been a long but easy labor. Baby #1 had come just a few hours after they arrived at the hospital, but Baby #2 took a little bit longer to make her debut. Both babies were girls and identical twins, but Maggie and Alex had yet to name them, so for the time being they were marked with wristbands labeled Baby Danvers #1 and Baby Danvers #2. They wanted to be sure of the names they had chosen and knew they had a few more hours to discuss it. Both babies were small, 5lbs 4oz and 5lbs 7oz and as a precaution had spent a few hours in the NICU, but then the doctors and nurses had declared that both girls had a healthy set of lungs and were able to latch properly and they had been given the okay to go back to their mommies. 

Alex sighed happily, and Maggie’s eyes drifted to hers and Maggie grinned. “Hi. How are you feeling?” 

“Exhausted, sore... I feel like I could sleep for a week, but I’m good. You look amazing right now you know. So sexy and beautiful holding our baby. God I love you.” Alex said, feeling tears spring to her eyes. She wiped them away knowing it was hormones. 

“I love you too. We got pretty lucky you know, these two beautiful girls seem pretty chill. We’ve just been hanging out until you were ready to feed them again. Do you feel up to it?” 

Alex nodded. She untied her gown and Maggie stood up slowly and moved across the room to bring her Baby#1. Their little girl’s eyes were opened and Alex smiled at her. 

“Hi, Sweetie. Are you ready for some lunch?” She said softly. She took the baby from Maggie and gently brought the baby to her breast, guiding her mouth towards her nipple. The baby latched on and started suckling and Alex looked up to see Maggie watching her with an awed expression. 

“What?” 

“Nothing.” Maggie blushed. “Just forgot how beautiful you look when you are nursing.” 

Alex chuckled. “Thanks. Remind me of that in a few months when I’m sleep deprived and tired of being a human milk machine.” 

She nodded towards the side of the bed. “Do you want sit with us and hold Baby #2 until it’s her turn?” Maggie nodded eagerly. She gently picked up the baby from her bassinet and moved onto the bed, holding the sleeping girl against her chest. 

“So we need to discuss names for our little darlings... we can’t keep calling them #1 and #2. Plus, I have a proposition for you, if you are interested.” Alex said leaning back a little on the pillow. God she was sore, everything seemed to hurt, even her hair. It was weird. She shifted some more trying to get comfortable, and then sighed when Maggie used her free hand to move the pillow into just the right spot. 

“Better?” 

“Much! Thank you.” Alex sighed. 

Maggie smiled and rubbed her finger over Baby #2’s hair, careful of her soft spot. Both twins had Alex’s color of hair and Maggie thought they looked adorable. 

“So what’s your proposition?” Maggie asked, softly. 

“I know these two came a little bit earlier than we planned, and I know in the past we talked about co-breastfeeding. I just wanted you to know that the lactation specialist did say it is still possible to induce your lactation if you still wanted to do that. But I know with the pandemic and your job and everything I can understand if you don’t think it would be possible for us to do during this time.” 

Maggie sighed. They hadn’t even known such a thing had been possible when Jamie was born, but after reading an article about it, Maggie had really wanted to try it, especially after finding out that they were having twins. It would be another way to bond with her babies and to help lighten the load for Alex over the next few months, but Alex made a good point too... she didn’t know if she could make it work, and she certainly didn’t want to risk the twins health. 

“Let me talk it over with her before we leave, to see what she would recommend in my job situation, but yeah I would love to breastfeed the twins with you.” 

Alex smiled. “Okay. Now let’s talk names.” 

“I like our original idea of sticking with unisex J names for the kids.” Maggie replied. Middle names were easy, all of them would have Sawyer as a middle name to honor Maggie’s Aunt and Uncle. 

“Do we really want to be one of those parents?” Alex said. “By the way, this little girl is done with lunch. Ready to trade?” 

Maggie nodded and gently kissed Baby #2’s head before passing her over to Alex and gently taking baby #1 off of her lap. She gently put the baby over her shoulder and began to burp her. Then she paused and grabbed the nearby cloth to use a burp rag just in case and then went back to gently massaging the baby’s back. 

“Who cares if we are one of those parents? If we think it’s cool then lets do it. Besides, if they hate their name when they get older they can always change it.” 

Alex gave Maggie a look, and Maggie bit her lip to keep from laughing. 

“I really like Jordyn. Jordyn Sawyer Danvers.” Alex said, looking down at the baby in her arms. 

“Me too.” Maggie agreed. “I also really like Jacki.” 

“Jamie, Jordyn and Jacki Sawyer Danvers.” Alex repeated. “Sounds like a good group of kids.” 

Maggie smiled. “Agreed.” The baby she was holding let out a tiny burp and Maggie laughed. “Good job kiddo.” She held the baby so she was looking right into the baby’s blue eyes. They weren’t sure yet whether they would stay that way or if they would lighten to brown. Maggie didn’t care either way. She was one hundred percent sure that her girls were the prettiest babies ever no matter their eye color. 

“So what name do you like, little one? Jordyn or Jacki?” She of course got no answer other than the baby just looking at her. “I like Jacki for this one... just feels right.” Maggie said after a moment. 

“Then this one is Jordyn. Call the nurse and let her know we have our names!” 

Maggie did so, pushing the call button as she got up to put the baby back in her bassinet. She pulled her shirt on, and stretched. “After I talk to her, I should probably call Mom and give her an update.” 

When Maggie had FaceTime like she had promised after the babies had been born, Jamie had been curled up in bed, tired but eager for news. The six year old was a little confused by the pictures, wondering why the babies were so red and wrinkled, but both Eliza and Maggie could tell that she was excited. Maggie couldn’t wait for her girls to meet, and she couldn’t wait to see Jamie try to hold her sisters (with their assistance of course). 

Eliza had cried, and Maggie had joined her, and Eliza said it was the perfect Mother’s Day present. 

Suddenly it hit Maggie like a ton of bricks. “Holy Shit.” she said out loud. 

Alex let out a tired laugh. “What?” 

“Happy Mother’s Day my love.” Maggie said, turning and taking Alex’s hand. 

Alex looked from the clock and the date on the wall back to her wife. “Holy shit indeed, Sawyer... we almost forgot about it.” 

Maggie laughed. “Well we did get the greatest Mother’s Day gift of all last night.” She kissed the back of Alex’s hand and gave her a loving smile. “Thank you for my babies, and for my cute little Jamie munchkin at home. I love being a mommy with you, and I couldn’t do it without you.” 

Alex felt like crying again. “God, Mags... you are the only reason I could survive two pregnancy’s and you and our kids make being a mom such a joy. It’s an honor believe me. I adore watching Jamie with you. She’s like a tiny version of you. I can’t wait to see what the twins grow up to be like with you as their mommy. They are so blessed, just like Jamie and I are.” 

Maggie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. “We are so soft, aren’t we Danvers?” 

Alex smiled. “Yes we are and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  


Epilogue:  
  


It was two days later when the Danvers Twins finally got to go home from the hospital. The doctors decided to keep them an extra day out of precaution, and Maggie and Alex weren't going to argue with her over it. All of them had tested negative for Covid so with a clean bill of health, Alex and Maggie got the girls strapped into their car seats and into the car and drove back to their house. 

Alex was a bit sad that their friends and family wouldn’t be there to greet them, but after having a long talk with Kara over video chat (Alex thanked J’onn and the DEO for letting her borrow some tech to be able to call Argo City whenever she wanted), she felt better. But while their friends and family wouldn’t be there to meet the twins, Jamie was and Alex knew that her Peanut was very excited to meet her sisters. 

Gertrude greeted them with a quiet bark and a sniff and Alex gave her lots of pets since she had missed her fur baby as well while she had been gone. Then came the moment she had been waiting for. Each carrying a car seat, Maggie and Alex moved into the living room where Jamie and Eliza were waiting for them. 

Jamie was practically bouncing on the couch and for once Alex didn’t stop her. The six year old had been chomping at the bit to meet her sisters and Alex didn’t want to do anything to discourage her enthusiasm. 

Gently she set the car seat down and ignoring the aches and pains in her body bend down and gave her little girl a hug. She sighed into the hug, and then grinned when Jamie pulled back to place a kiss on her lips. 

“I missed you Mama.” 

“I missed you too, Peanut. I’m sorry that I scared you before when I left, but everything worked out okay, and now you finally get to meet your sisters.” 

“I’m so excited, Mama. I love them already, even if they can’t play with Pickles and Chewie and me yet.” 

“One day, Sweetie.” She pulled away. “Now give Mommy some love, while I get the girls settled, then I’ll bring them over so you can meet them okay?” 

“Okay.” Jamie said, clapping her hand. Alex stood slowly, and felt her mother’s steadying hand on her back. She turned and gave her mother a grateful smile and a hug. 

“Thank you for everything, Mom.” Alex said softly. “Happy late Mother’s Day.” 

Eliza hugged her gently, and sighed happily. “You’re welcome. Happy late Mother’s Day to you too, Sweetie. Are you doing okay?” 

“Still sore, still tired, but Maggie’s been amazing. We decided to co-breastfeed so that will make things easier in the long run and we’ve been informed that her boss approved a Six week leave of absence in addition to her maternity leave so that was a relief.” 

“Good.” Eliza kissed her cheek. “I love you, Alex... I’m so proud of you.” 

Alex grinned. “Thanks Mom. Love you too! 

Jordyn chose that moment to let out a tiny cry and Alex quickly turned and moved to pick her up. 

She rocked her a little and the baby settled down, although Alex knew it would be time to feed her soon. She moved over to where Maggie was sitting on the couch with Jamie on her lap and sat down next to her. Alex held the baby so that Jamie could see her. 

“Jamie, this is Jordyn. She’s the youngest of the twins. She’s the baby of the family.” 

“Hi.” Jamie said shyly. At Maggie’s encouragement she reached out and gently touched the baby’s hand. Jordyn’s tiny fingers gripped hers and everyone’s hearts melted. 

“Mama?” Jamie sounded nervous, like she was afraid of hurting the baby. 

“It’s alright, Sweetie. That just means she likes you.” Maggie reassured her. 

“Aww. I like you too Jordyn.” Jamie said proudly. “I’m your big sister.” 

Alex wiped away a tear at the beautiful scene in front of her, and she exchanged a look of proud joy with Maggie. Then she turned and handed the baby to Eliza. 

“Jordyn, this is your grandmother, Eliza.” Alex said. Eliza gave her a lovely look then focused her attention on her granddaughter. 

“Hi, Sweetie.” Eliza said, looking her over. While Eliza had a hold of Jordyn, Alex gently got Jacki out of her car seat. 

“And this little lady here, Jamie, is your sister Jacki.” 

Jacki let out a yawn and Jamie grinned. “Aww... she so cute, Mommy.” Jamie said, looking up at Maggie, for a second before looking back at her sister. “Hi, Jacki! I’m Jamie.” Jamie gently took her little hand in hers. “I think she likes me too, Mama.” 

“Of course she does Jay... you are her big sister.” Alex leaned over and placed a kiss on Jamie’s head. 

“Now that we are all here, Jamie. Mommy and I wanted to let you know that I know in these next few weeks there are going to be lots of changes for all of us. Babies are loud, stinky and they wake up at all hours of the night, and they demand lots of attention. Just because the babies are here doesn’t mean that we won't have time for you, okay... it just means that sometimes spending time together might mean doing things differently than we could before. . I know it’s going to be strange for all of us, and I want you to know that you can come to us, Jamie and tell us how you are feeling or if things get to be too much okay?” 

Jamie nodded. “Okay Mama.” 

“We love you Jamie and we love your sisters too, and we are going to need your help to take care of them as well. But I also love spending time with just you munchkin and that won’t change. We will make the time to find something to do that's just ours, all right?” Maggie added, giving the little girl a hug. 

“Not a munchkin, Mommy, but okay.” She wiggled out of her mommy’s embrace. “Can I go play now?” She asked Alex. 

Alex chuckled. “Of course.” She kissed her head. “Love you.” 

“Love you.” Jamie said before she ran off towards the stairs, Gertrude following along behind her. The puppy seemed a little freaked out by the new babies and Alex knew that Gertrude too needed some time and space to get used to their presence. 

Alex sighed and sat down on the couch. She smiled as Maggie gently took Jacki from her. 

“You should go rest, Babe. Mom and I have the twins for a while.” Maggie said softly. 

Alex gave her a tired smile. “In a minute. I just want to enjoy the moment. It feels so good to be home.” 

Maggie leaned over and gave Alex a kiss, understanding her feelings. The world surrounding them was uncertain and filled with fear and anxiety, so when life brings you moments of happiness and joy you have to hold onto them and never let go. 

“I love you, Alex.” Maggie said, quietly careful not to disturb a sleeping Jacki. 

Alex smiled at her wife and her daughter. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thank you for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
